


The Smile Between Us

by Kona



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, Art Girl Edelgard, Cause Idiots, College AU, Dancing, Drunk Girl Wisdom, Drunk Hilda Wisdom, Edelgard Is Very Bad At Flirting Guys, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Get Ready For Those College Tropes, Guys I Put In So Many Stupid Tropes It's Bad, Happy Ending, I Closed The Age Gap Too, I Mention Ferdinand But He's Not Really Here, I've Drawn From My College Experiences And It Shows, It's The Return of Hot Byleth, Maybe Later He'll Sure Up, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Sports Team Nonsense, Multi, Painful pining, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, She Never Left, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Sylvain is a Problem, There are a lot of minor pairings I threw in I'm selfish and I Don't Care, This spiraled out of control, Underage Drinking, Wingman Dorothea, because they deserve it, college shenanigans, healthy sibling relationship, questionable decision making, you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: “So what’s the truth, Edie? What’s going on between you and the Captain?”It would be hard to deny that she and Byleth were close. They lived on the same floor, took a class together, and Edelgard was always invited to all the Fencing parties off campus because of her. She came to Edelgard’s room to study, and they drank tea together late at night chatting about anything and everything.And Edelgard had a huge, unavoidable crush on her.And if she had her way, Byleth would never find out.--College AU





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys, sometimes you're writing a chapter of a fantasy TRPG and your brain just goes-what if everyone was just happy instead? Wouldn't that be nice? Wouldn't it be great for them to talk like actual teenagers/young adults? So here we are. This was also borne of me finishing Dimitri's route and not being able to accept that there isn't one route where these two just MAKE UP. So a happy, no one is dead AU. Also if you've never been to a small liberal arts college, a lot of this nonsense is probably going to seem bizarre, but Garegg Mach feels so much like my Alma Mater it's Ridiculous. So I threw a few references to my college life in there, and some basic ones in general. If you've never had to drink Vlad, I am so very envious of you. Also I swear I love Sylvain, I really do, I just love to dunk on him because it's So Easy. Only the best dunking for my best idiot.

Her stepbrother was a brat. 

Edelgard knows that if Dimitri was asked about her, he’d probably say the same thing. But in moments like this, him using his ridiculous height advantage to hold her sketchpad over his head, she really thought that she could stab him. Just stab him with her pen and no one would think anything of it. 

Of course, her mother and stepfather might have a _f__ew _ things to say, but surely the cops would be on her side. 

“Dimitri, I swear to the _ Goddess _ I’ll throw your all your sports gear into the river-Give it back you _ ass _!” Edelgard hissed, attempting to jump up and snatch her sketchbook out of her brother’s hands. 

“What’s wrong, El? Can’t reach?” Dimitiri’s face was split in a shit eating grin, as he wiggled the sketchbook over his head, “Wonder what’s so embarrassing in here, huh?”

“_Dimitri! _” Edelgard straight up hissed at her stepbrother, smacking him straight in the chest. She grabbed a fistful of his sweatshirt, “I will push you down the goddamn staircase, and then what will you do?” 

She noticed the devious glint in his eyes a second too late as she was suddenly scooped up around the waist and pulled over Dimitri’s shoulder. She squawked, a loud and undignified sound, as she scrabbled to grab ahold of anything on her brother’s back. She considered choking him with his own hood. Before she could, though, from downstairs she heard her mother call up to them. 

“Put your sister down and give whatever you stole back, Dimitri. It’s almost dinner time, and you two are only home for three days. We’re _ not _ doing this again!”

_ This _ being the long drawn out war of prank attrition between the two of them. They loved each other, of course, but whenever they were home from college it was the same thing. They devolved into 10 year olds again, baiting each other and chasing one another throughout the house with varying personal objects. 

It was only fair that Dimitri stole her sketchbook, as Edelgard had done a dramatic reading of a text chain between himself and Marianne the sweet Animal Husbandry major that lived in their building. She’d tossed Dimitri his phone back, memorizing how shell shocked he looked, before scrambling upstairs to lock herself in her room. 

Their parents took it with a measured sort of acceptance, just happy the two of them still got along through their teenage years. But sometimes their mother would snap. Like now. 

Obligingly, Dimitri lowered Edelgard to the floor, and handed her her sketchbook. He rolled his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face. His poor excuse for a man bun always had hair spilling out of it and today was no different. She’d heard it made him look dreamy from Dorothea...but she just thought he looked like a hobo. 

“_Thank you._” It was entirely sarcastic, but as Edelgard clutched her art to her chest, she watched as Dimitri immediately grew contrite. 

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to it,” He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, “But you know I had to do _ something_. Dad wants to invite Marianne over for dinner now and I just can’t deal with that at the moment.”

“Oh, are you embarrassed by your crush?”

Dimitri flushed, pouting. It was cruel of her to tease him, she knew, but for a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve...it was almost too easy. She couldn’t stay him looked so put out for long though, as she gave him a halfhearted tap against the shoulder. 

“I’m _ kidding_. I won’t bring it up again. But you _ should _ ask her out when we get back from break.” Edelgard’s voice was soft as they both walked back downstairs towards the dining room.

Dimitri’s eyes sparked with something impish, and as he pulled ahead of Edelgard, he whispered in her ear, “Only if you ask out the Captain.”

The loud slap of Edelgard’s sketchbook hitting Dimitri’s back was almost drowned out by his laughter.

\--

The Captain that Dimitri referred to was that of the Fencing Team, which he had joined in their freshman year. It had caused a bit of a stir when the former head coach, Catherine, stepped aside to make room for the man who had been coach when she’d been a student. It had been late in the season during the spring semester during their freshman year.

Jeralt Eisner had been a bit of a Garreg Mach University legend. He’d led the team to multiple titles, and had been a star in his own right as a student. There had been rumors he’d left in a bit of a scandal involving a student, but otherwise he was squeaky clean. It was very much the prodigal son returning. 

The bigger stir was the fact that the moment he got there, his daughter immediately became Captain of the Fencing Team. No one had ever heard of the taciturn young woman, and she hadn’t fenced at her old school. Dimitri had let it slip that apparently she had competed at an international level, which was why she hadn’t fenced in school.

That just confused Edelgard more. She’d grown up watching her step brother fence throughout the years, along with his childhood friends. While she hadn’t always lived with her mother (She’d spent her first 7 years living with her father) and stepfather, she had always kept up with her stepbrother’s achievements and the sport at large.

So how had she never heard of Byleth Eisner?

Gossip and mysterious rumors aside, the moment Edelgard saw her fight, it didn’t matter anymore that she’d never heard of her.

She was magnificent. 

She had a speed and accuracy that put half the team to shame, and a humble attitude about being the team’s Captain. Everyone on the team was smitten with her, her brother included. So it was only a matter of time before Edelgard had been introduced and made friends with the young woman. She’s been doubtful at first, but the quiet woman had won her over faster than anyone else in the school.

That was the reason the two of them were taking lunch together on the quad, chatting about Chem 101 with a few of Edelgard’s yearmates.

“I know that Professor Hanneman has four separate PhDs but he _ has _ to know that everyone in that class is just there for the science credit, right?” Dorothea grumbled, flipping through her notes, “He’s treating us like Chem majors. And only _ one _ of us is even remotely a STEM major,” She gave a pointed look towards Hubert, who simply shrugged.

“Be that as it may, it’s not like we have much of a choice. It was between this and that Geology course that no one can stand.” Edelgard reminded, taking a sip of her iced tea, “You know how Gen Ed credits go.”

“That wasn’t a problem at my other school,” Byleth chimed in, leaning back in her chair, “But then, student athletes were treated differently there.” She frowned, “So maybe I was supposed to take Chem...?”

“Well, you _ are _ taking it now, so that answers that question,” Hubert sneered. Edelgard kicked her longtime friend under the table, and watched the smirk twitch into a smile. She knew that he wasn’t a fan of the jock entering their friend group, but he had ceded to Edelgard’s insistence in the end.

“Well, I’m glad I’m taking it with people I know. At least I can count on you guys for notes when we travel for matches.” Byleth gave a small smile to Edelgard in particular, “Because half my other classes it’s a struggle to get notes from them.”

“Think nothing of it, Byleth.” 

Dorothea gave Edelgard a look, mischief in her eyes. Edelgard sent one back with a frown, warning her.

“I’ve got to get going, I’ve got a lecture in ten.” Byleth rose in a smooth motion, slinging her bag over her shoulder. It was a little frustrating how effortlessly cool she made such a simple movement look. “I’ll see you later, El?” 

Edelgard pointedly ignored the delighted gasp from Dorothea, and nodded to her friend. “I’ll text you. See you later, Byleth.”

The athlete smiled, grabbed her lunch, and was off. Dorothea at least had the tact to wait until Byleth was out of earshot to speak.

“_Edie_.” Dorothea leaned in across their picnic bench, “She knows your nickname? This _ is _ getting serious now.”

“She’s with Dimitri all the time, so she’s heard him use it.”

“But you didn’t correct her when she_ used _ it? You don’t even let _ Hubie _ use it-”

“I don’t _ want _ to use it Dorothea, I’ve told that a _ million _ times-” Hubert attempted to interrupt her tirade, but Dorothea was determined. 

“So what’s the truth, Edie? What’s going on between you and the Captain?”

Edelgard sighed, trying to ignore the flush creeping onto her cheeks. It would be hard to deny that she and Byleth were close. They lived on the same floor, took a class together, and Edelgard was always invited to all the Fencing parties off campus. She came to Edelgard’s room to study, and they drank tea together late at night. 

And Edelgard had a huge, unavoidable crush on her.

And if she had her way, Byleth would never find out. 

“Nothing. We’re just friends, Dorothea.”

“Riiiight. Just like how Petra and I are ‘just friends’.” The air quotes and rolled eyes made Edelgard just blush all the more, “I’ve seen your sketchbook-I know who you doodle when you’re bored.”

“That’s-” 

Edelgard stood, her stomach dropping at the thought of _ anyone _ having looked through her drawing pad. It was true that Byleth featured...rather heavily in her art. It didn’t help that the student volunteered to model for her for a class assignment. That was part of the reason she hated anyone looking through it-knowing how much everyone in their class would gossip.

“Relax, your secret’s safe with me. But if you like her, you should tell her. She’s a senior right? You gotta shoot your shot this year, otherwise you’ll regret it.”

Edelgard grabbed her back and travel mug and just left.

\--

They were in Byleth’s room. It was a spartan place, with no photos or posters on the wall. The lone photo in the room was on her desk, in a name frame. It was one of those multi photo frames. Within was a photo showing Byleth and her father posing with their sabers in a dorky back to back pose, another of her father and a young woman who was almost the spitting image of Byleth (Edelgard could only assume it was her late mother) smiling cheerily at a camera, and finally one of a small toddler version of Byleth, being held up by that same woman, as she tried to take her first steps. 

Aside from that, there was a varsity jacket from Remire High School thrown across a bedpost, and a few knick knacks from different countries in the area. The small lion from Faergeus, a postcard of a few deer leaping across a sunset, and a striking scarf of red with small eagles adorning it. All of these sat on a shelf over her desk, which was covered in textbooks. 

Byleth’s fencing gear took up half the small single room, but it never smelt as grimy as Dimitri’s room. Edelgard had teased her brother with that fact many a time. (It may have been a little unfair given that the man lived in a flat with Felix and Sylvain.) But there was still enough room for a comfortable chair and a TV. 

As usual, Byleth was laying on her back, gazing at the TV upside down, as Edelgard curled up in the chair, sketchbook tucked up high against her knees. It was a comfortable silence as Byleth cooled down from the day’s evening practice. 

It also afforded Edelgard a chance to enjoy Byleth’s arms and legs, since she always seemed to strip down to her tank top and compression shorts the moment she came into her room. She was ridiculously toned, and not for the first time Edelgard wondered if she’d model nude for her one day to draw. As if she’d even be able to focus enough to draw.

“You think that Dimitri is actually going to ask Marianne out?” Edelgard mused, not looking up from her sketchpad.

“We’ll pump him up for it. He just needs a push. And Marianne needs the confidence boost from it too,” Byleth nodded.

“You seem to know everyone on this campus, and yet claim you know nobody, you know that right?” 

“Mmm.” Byleth hummed, face a little impassive, “People seem to always want to talk to me so maybe that’s why? I’m...what was the way Ingrid put it? Mysterious.”

“Mysterious?”

“Well it’s better than Dorothea, who called me sexy.”

Edelgard nearly choked on her own breath. Watching Byleth say that with a deadpan expression was nearly too much.

“El, you okay?”

“I’m fine!” It came out a squeak, and Edelgard cleared her throat, “Sorry. Just-Dorothea, you know?”

“Right. I know.” 

Byleth gave her a soft small. Edelgard’s heart did a flip in her chest. 

She’d heard from a lot of students that the woman never emoted. That she was just indifferent. But they just didn’t give the girl a chance to open up. She’d spent a great deal of her life moving from place to place, competing at high levels and transferring all the while. She didn’t have friends her age before now. So she just needed time. And Edelgard was more than willing to give her that time and watch her bloom. 

“You don’t agree then?”

The question caught Edelgard off guard, and she blinked. 

“Sorry, what?”

“You don’t think I’m ah...sexy?” Byleth tilted her head, a sort of mischief in her eyes that always made Edelgard’s ears burn. 

“_Byleth_.”

“I’m sorry, that’s mean to ask, huh?”

“It’s not fair, no.”

“But do you?” 

Byleth actually sounded invested in the answer. She rolled over, facing Edelgard head on now. Her eyes were still mischievous, but there was a vulnerability she hadn’t expected behind it. 

Edelgard bit her lip, burying her head in her sketchbook, staring at the sketch of how Byleth had been laying with guilty eyes. She couldn’t lie to her. Especially when she’d see through it. 

“...I would say you’re certainly attractive, Byleth.” She finally admitted, “Dorothea isn’t wrong.”

Byleth hummed again, and Edelgard peeked up at her, just in time to catch the fond smile on her face. Her chest felt tight, and while she thought she might die from having her breath taken away so often, she couldn’t look away. It felt safe, this small moment between them. She wanted to memorize that look on Byleth’s face and replay it whenever she felt sad. 

It was a few precious moments before the smile morphed into a grin and Byleth broke the moment.

“Sylvain called me a hottie with a body, would you say that’s accurate, too?”

Edelgard couldn’t help the surprised laughter that left her, captivated by the way Byleth flexed her right arm muscles and imitated the red headed flirt. She felt warm all over, and more carefree than she had all day. 

She pointedly ignored Dorothea’s sly grin when she returned to their shared room at her giddy smile.

\--

The entire fencing team burst into raucous cheers as the buzzer signaled the final point of Byleth’s bout. It had been a close team match, with the fate of their group playoff run hinging on Byleth’s saber performance. One could have cut the tension with a knife, and Edelgard had sat between her friends with bated breath. 

She couldn’t help but stand up and cheer herself, adrenaline pumping through her system. She’d noticed how tense Byleth had been before getting up on the strip after Dimitri’s poor set. Her father had clapped her on the back, muttering something she couldn’t hear from her seat, and Byleth had gone to work. 

It was a pleasure watching her fence, as always, but even better was seeing her celebrate. The way she laughed and jumped with her teammates, ruffling hair and slapping backs. It was so joyous and it gave Edelgard butterflies to see Byleth so happy. 

Goddess, she had it bad. 

“Thank the Goddess, I thought we weren’t going to be having a party tonight after Dimitri’s last set.” Dorothea muttered, waving towards Petra down on the strip. Edelgard elbowed her, causing her to turn, “What? Unlike you, I have a girlfriend who I plan to have sloppy make outs with tonight, and it’s hard to do that when she’s bummed out about losing.”

“I can’t believe you,” Edelgard rolled her eyes, “This was really close.”

“Oh I know, Edie. But they won, and now we’re all going to have a great excuse to enjoy this whole weekend.” Dorothea linked her arm with Edelgard, leading her down the stands towards the strip, “Also this is probably a bad time to ask, but is there any way you can bunk with someone else tonight? Ingrid already asked for Petra to be somewhere else.”

“Seriously?” Edelgard hissed, glaring at her roommate, who was doing her best puppy dog impression. “_Fine_. I’ll stay with someone else after the party-but you owe me.”

“I can get you invite to the Winter Gala, _ with _ a plus one. I get an extra set of tickets thanks to being in the choir.” 

Now that got Edelgard’s attention. It was infamously difficult to get tickets to the dinner and reception of the Winter Gala. The White Heron Cup tradition a week before the event determined half the tickets given out, and the rest of the tickets were given out in a few rounds of team events and overnight waiting. 

Half the fencing team had gotten tickets the year before, and Dimitri had managed to get tickets for himself and Marianne in an event where he had to do karaoke in front of 50 other contestants. She couldn’t imagine he won with his voice alone, but he refused to tell her how he’d won. It had to be deeply embarrassing. (She’d find out somehow and lord it over him.)

“...I’ll take you up on that. I didn’t get to go last year, I only got to join you at the dance.”

Dorothea beamed at her, “They’re as good as yours, Edie.”

\--

The party in Dimitri’s flat was full of athletes and friends, and it was hard to hear anyone over the music. The lights were low, and there were a few people dancing in the middle of the common room. Edelgard was standing off to the side, phone in hand, as she attempted to find a room to stay in for the night.

She didn't have much luck, as most everyone was either out partying, or already dealing with their own roommate issues. She huffed, pocketing her phone. As she looked up, she saw Byleth standing there holding two cups, offering her one.

“You don’t seem to be having a good time.” Byleth noted as she got closer to Edelgard. The closer she got, the more Edelgard noticed the slight slur to Byleth’s voice. She had watched her take four shots for the four different wins of the night, and then immediately down a cheap beer. It was impressive in its own way, and Edelgard had to admit that she found it a little attractive how easily Byleth was able to down the drinks next to her brother and their teammates. 

Edelgard had never been one for the way sports parties ended at Garreg Mach, mostly because Greek Life had been banned years ago by the dean-leaving the sports teams to pick up the slack and become the frats and sororities. And Goddess had they. Even a team that was supposed to be as straight laced as the fencing team. 

But with Byleth at parties to join her in the corner when Dorothea abandoned her for her girlfriend, it had become fun to go out. And tonight was no exception. She took the drink Byleth offered, and tapped it against Byleth’s cup before taking a swig. 

She had to give it to Sylvain-the man knew how to mix jungle juice. She winced, but unlike some of the other terrible drinks she’d had in freshman year, this didn’t taste like death. Byleth joined her, taking a long drink. 

“I am. I just need to solve a problem before I can really let loose.”

“You let loose?” Byleth teased, slinging an arm over her shoulder. Now Edelgard _ knew _ the girl was tipsy. Byleth wasn’t one for outward showing of affection among her friends. It only ever came out when she was tipsy, which was adorable. 

Edelgard flushed, glad for the low lights, “I do!” She glared, and downed the rest of her drink in one to prove it. She immediately regretted it, coughing after, as the burn of alcohol got to her. “See?” she sputtered behind her hand. It was worth the embarrassment to hear Byleth’s free laughter. 

“Sorry, sorry. You’re cute when you’re flustered, El.” Byleth squeezed Edelgard to her side, unaware what havoc her statement was wrecking on Edelgard’s heart. “What’s the problem? Is it Sylvain?”

“No, it’s not Sylvain.”

Edelgard shot a glance across the room to wince at Sylvain, who was currently trying to prove he could do more pullups than Dimitri. 

It wasn’t going well. 

“Then I’m lost. Usually when there’s a problem at a party, it’s Sylvain’s fault.”

Edelgard laughed, shaking her head, “No, it barely has anything to do with the party actually. Dorothea asked for the room tonight, and none of my other choices can let me crash on their floor.”

“Not even Hubert?”

“He’s...having a friend over, and I want him to relax. So I’m not even going to text him about it.” Edelgard cared for her childhood friend dearly, and he was one of the few people from her childhood she still cared for, but he needed to loosen up. So when he let it slip he was going to be going out to a coffee shop with Ferdinand...She let it lay. 

“Well you haven’t asked me yet.”

“What?”

“I’m saying you could sleep in my room.”

Edelgard blinked up at Byleth, who was slightly swaying as she gazed down at Edelgard. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose...I mean you’ve had a bit to drink and-”

“El, it’s _ fine._” Byleth draped herself further over Edelgard’s shoulder, “I trust you.” she whispered, nearly directly into Edelgard’s ear. 

Edelgard wanted to say it wasn’t _ her _ motives that she was worried about-but rather Byleth’s. The tipsy affection Edelgard cherished under normal circumstances would be treacherous with the two alone in Byleth’s room. Byleth leaned her head against the top of Edelgard’s and hummed, the sound vibrating through her bones.

“Come back to my place. You’ll be safe there.”

Not an entirely true statement, because Edelgard was liable to die of a heart attack from the whole endeavor. But she was a glutton for this particular type of punishment, it seemed. So she might as well suffer, and love every second of it. 

“If you insist. I’ll leave with you tonight.”

“Good.”

Edelgard could almost swear that Byleth kissed the top of her head, but the woman was gone from her side so quickly it nearly gave her whiplash.

“I’m going to get us some more to drink, and we can dance, and then go?” Byleth jerked her thumb in the direction of the jungle juice, and Edelgard nodded. “Great. I’ll only be a-”

“Cap! Come over here and show Dimitri up!” Sylvain was laying on the floor, spread eagle and panting. “I can’t take him winning.”

Edelgard looked up to see her stepbrother standing victorious, stripped down to his tank top, crowing over his teammate. Her eyes shifted to Byleth, who was doing her best impression of a disappointed parent while looking at Sylvain. She heaved a sigh, while the rest of the team started to chant for her, and then she turned to Edelgard. 

“Hold this for me?” She whipped her old varsity jacket off and slung it over Edelgard’s shoulders. Then, before Edelgard knew what was happening, she was raising her v neck over her head and put it in Edelgard’s hand. Her face felt like it was on fire, her mouth agape, as Byleth tied her hair back into a ponytail.

Edelgard _ knew _ Byleth was ripped. It had been a joke among their friends that she hid how shredded she was under flannels and hoodies. She knew from the hours she’d spent in Byleth’s room, with the girl lounging in various states of undress. It was exquisite torture. And this was no different. 

For the first time, in what Edelgard thought in their entire friendship, Byleth wasn’t wearing a sports bra. The bra she was wearing was decidedly lacier than she ever expected Byleth to wear, considering her cup size. Her mouth went dry at the thought, and she wished that she had another drink to down to distract herself.

“First to 50?” Dimitri offered, stripping off his own shirt, to the whoops of the ladies in the party.

“Hope your girlfriend isn’t here to watch you get dunked on Dimitri!” Sylvain called from the ground, where Ingrid was attempting to drag him up.

“First to 50. All the way up to the chin.” Byleth nodded, ignoring Sylvain. She hopped up to the pull up bar in one of the doorways, and waited for Dimitri to do the same. 

The moment that Ingrid called for them to start, they were off. 

Edelgard hadn’t known it was possible to get so frustrated by just _ watching _ something happen. All she wanted to do was reach out and _ touch _ Byleth’s abs as they contracted with each pull up. She wanted to see if Byleth would be able to do this as effortlessly if she were carrying Edelgard with her. It was a strange cocktail of emotions, ranging from _ this is super hot _ and _ this is too much to handle_.

It basically meant she couldn’t look away. And that she needed at least four more drinks to handle being in the same room as her crush later.

\--

The two of them stumbled back across campus, chatting as they went, a few hours later. Byleth _ had _ beaten her brother handily and she and Edelgard had taken a few more shots to celebrate. It was far tipsier than Edelgard liked to get off campus, but at least Byleth was better at holding her liquor. Everything seemed heightened as she walked side by side with the senior.

Campus was quiet and cool, the stars and moon lighting the path far better than the sparse lampposts. The light cast Byleth in cool shadows, and maybe it was the alcohol making the edges of her vision blurry, but Byleth was captivating in the night light. 

She was almost disappointed when they made their way up to Byleth’s room, entering the small room quietly.

“I know we usually talk when you visit but uh…” Byleth gave Edelgard a small, sheepish smile, “I’m really tired? And I need to sleep off this buzz.”

“Of course.” Edelgard’s fingers tightened around the edges of Byleth’s jacket, still draped around her shoulders. She made her way over to the chair in the corner of the room, “I’ll take the chair and get out of your hair before brunch.”

“Wait-”

Before she got far, Byleth’s hand shot out and took her by the wrist. Edelgard froze, turning. There was an adorable expression on Byleth’s face, her mouth turned in a pout, her brow furrowed. How could Byleth not feel her pulse racing under her fingers? It had to be as clear as the open shock on her face.

“You don’t have to sleep on the chair. You’ll hurt your neck and back.” Byleth murmured, her voice low. She stepped into the space between the two of them, “Sleep with me. In the bed. Please?”

“Byleth…” Edelgard wanted to reach up and pull Byleth down. There wasn’t so much space between them. She could lean up and kiss her. The urge struck her so hard it nearly hurt, and her heart lurched in her chest at the sight of her friend looking so fondly at her. There was such a painful quality to the way Byleth was looking at her. The whole moment felt precious. Suspended.

Worth far more than two tipsy friends in the dark talking should have been, anyways.

“...Okay.” Edelgard nodded, leaning against Byleth’s collarbone, whispering, “Okay.”

“Good.” 

Byleth folded her up in her arms, and as she always did in her arms, Edelgard felt safe. Loved. Warm.

“I have something you can change into, too,” Byleth murmured, pulling back to rummage through her drawers, “I don’t really wear this shirt anymore, so you can take it. And ah...here, I have some shorts too.” She handed Edelgard a bundle of worn clothing, before turning to look away, “I um...I won’t watch.”

Edelgard plucked up her courage, aided by all the jungle juice earlier, and forgot the fact she’d be embarrassed by this in the morning. 

“It’s fine. I’ve seen you change, right?”

Byleth peeked back over her shoulder, and Edelgard could swear that she gulped. Heart thudding in her chest, she draped the jacket over the chair, and began to unbutton her shirt. She went slowly, eyes occasionally flitting to where Byleth was watching, captivated. Her whole body felt like it was burning under her gaze. 

Shucking her shirt and then unzipping her skirt to let it fall away, Edelgard quickly pulled her borrowed clothes on. They were soft, and at least two sizes too big for her, but they smelled purely of Byleth. That familiar musk of steel from her blades, the men’s body wash she used, and something that was just pure Byleth. She instantly relaxed in the clothing.

When she looked at Byleth, who’d turned completely to see her, Edelgard wanted her to look at her like that forever.

Mouth slightly agape, a light flush on her cheeks, and with just open adoration on her face. Edelgard could almost be convinced to blurt out her feelings, feeling so safe in that gaze.

“You um...You can keep that shirt. I...I think it looks better on you,” Byleth finally mumbled, partially muffled by her own shirt being pulled over her head. She was quick to find an actual sports bra to change into, and Edelgard wasn’t bold enough yet to watch. Byleth was quick enough though, so she wasn’t stuck staring at the ground for too long. 

“Ready?”

Edelgard looked up to see Byleth in just her sports bra and a set of running shorts, gesturing to the bed. 

“Y-yeah. Can I plug my phone in?”

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry.” Byleth fumbled, grabbing a second cord and plugging it in at her desk. She gingerly took Edelgard’s phone, and plugged it in. As she turned, Edelgard looked over the small dorm bed. She needed the extra time to steel herself to how close she was going to be to her. Too close, she knew. 

Byleth put a hand on her shoulder, before pulling back her blankets on the bed. “I can sleep on the inside. I promise I won’t kick you off the bed.” She slipped up and into her bed, and offered her hand to Edelgard. 

Edelgard took the hand, slowly getting into bed with Byleth. The moment she was settled, Byleth pulled the blankets up and over them. The shared space felt electric. It was a few moments of shuffling before they faced each other in bed. Their knees bumped together, and almost unconsciously it felt like Byleth’s arm went around her waist, pulling her ever closer.

“Comfortable?” Byleth murmured.

“As much as we can be in these beds.” Edelgard’s voice had a bit of a breathless quality, like it was on the edge of laughter.

“Okay. Good. I gotta get the light behind you,” Byleth apologized, leaning up and over her to flick the lamp at her bedside off, her chest brushing across Edelgards. She thought she might have a heart attack. “Sorry.” She whispered, settling back down, “Still okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” 

Byleth shuffled a little closer, almost close enough that their foreheads could knock together. Her eyes drooped a bit, as she blinked slowly. “Hey, you know you’re pretty amazing, right?” She whispered drowsily.

“What?” Edelgard could barely believe what she was hearing, and any drowsiness she felt evaporated. Was Byleth still drunk?

“You work so hard, and you’re so good at art?” Byleth pulled Edelgard closer still, until they were chest to chest, “You’re amazing, El. I don’t tell you that enough.”

Suddenly it was too hot underneath the blankets. It was too hot to be so close to Byleth, and it was too much praise. She fought a whimper as she ducked her head against Byleth’s bare collarbone. She’d always been weak to praise. And Byleth’s especially. This was too much for her. Particularly when she was still tipsy.

She wanted to kiss Byleth so _ badly _ she ached. 

But she would settle for this. To be curled up against her in bed, safe and warm. 

She fell asleep faster than she ever had before. 

\--

When she woke up the next morning, she was still curled up against Byleth. She peeked up at her face, and marveled at the peaceful and calm expression. She was so handsome. So beautiful. She bit her lip, reaching out with her hand to gingerly cup her cheek. How was her skin so soft? It wasn’t fair. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled herself out of the bed, and gathered her things. She unplugged her phone, pulled her skirt over the shorts, and bundled up her shirt against her chest. She turned back to see Byleth reach out her hand to where Edelgard had been, and a frown passed her face as she seemed to search for her. 

Against her better judgement, she went back over and took Byleth's hand in her own. The frown immediately cleared from her face. Leaning down in a moment of bravery, she pressed a kiss against Byleth’s knuckles before letting her hand slip away. She left the room in a rush, fighting the urge to slip back in bed with her. 

Scurrying across the hall to her room, she unlocked it and slipped in before anyone in the hall could see her. Leaning back against the door, she took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. 

“Well, that’s not your shirt, is it Edie?”

Edelgard could have strangled Dorothea, if only Petra hadn’t also been sitting up in bed with her innocently. 

“Not a word from you,” Edelgard growled, making her way to her dresser to pull out new clothing to bring to the showers with her. 

“Oh come on, you went back to Byleth’s room didn’t you?” Dorothea continued on, unabated, “Did you make me proud?”

“Dorothea, it does not seem like Edelgard is wanting your teasing,” Petra attempted to shush her girlfriend, placing a warning hand on her shoulder. 

“We just fell asleep. Nothing else. And don’t bother waiting for me for brunch, I’m going out instead.” 

Edelgard gathered her things for the shower and left again, away from all the questions her roommate might have. She’d face her later, when she wasn’t so emotionally compromised.

\--

The weeks breezed by, through exams and suddenly it was almost winter break. The Goddess Festival was soon, and Edelgard had plans to go home to celebrate with her stepbrother and father. But before that was finals and the Winter Gala. It loomed over her, and she had a dress all ready for it, one she’d picked out with Dorothea. All she needed was a date. 

_ You know who you need to ask, right? _

The voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Dorothea teased her as she sketched absently waiting on the quad. It was chilly, but not cold enough to dissuade her from waiting for Byleth at the end of her daily midday run. She’d ask her today. She only had a week or so, and she was starting to lose her nerve.

“El?”

Her head jerked up, and already Byleth was jogging up to her, plucking her headphones from her ears. How she was able to just run in yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt in this weather was beyond her. 

“Hey.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me out here-It’s really cold outside.” 

A small frown, a furrowed brow. 

Even with so little, Byleth’s expressions said so much.

“I wanted to catch you before our friends did. I have a question to ask you.”

“Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything.” A smile now, small and private. 

If only she knew what Edelgard _ really _ wanted to ask.

“Well. The Winter Gala is coming up, and I have a pair of tickets. It only seemed fair to invite someone who has never gotten to go before.” Edelgard began, flicking some of her hair off her shoulder nervously, “And since you’re a senior, I was wondering if you might want to join me?”

“The Winter Gala?” Byleth tilted her head slightly. Of course she wouldn’t be familiar with the school’s tradition.

“A school tradition. It’s a reception and dinner, where only a few of the student body get to go, and then afterwards is a huge dance with the entire school. I have tickets to the dinner, and I wanted to bring you.” She knew she was rambling slightly, but her nerves were getting the better of her.

“I need a set of nice clothes, don’t I?” Byleth frowned, “I’d love to go, but I don’t think I have anything really fancy.”

“You could wear the suit you wear when you travel for fencing tournaments.” Edelgard offered, “No one would know. I wouldn’t care. I just-” She stopped herself, turning her eyes to the ground, forcing herself to slow down. “I just want to enjoy it with you.”

“Hey,” Byleth’s hands were on her upper arms in an instant, soothing her, “I didn’t mean to get you down.” Edelgard looked up at Byleth, at the fond look on her face, “I’ll be there. Even though I’ll be outshined by whatever you end up wearing.” 

The compliment echoed in Edelgard’s head, but she couldn’t fight the grin that broke over her face as she reached out and hugged Byleth. She pressed her face to Byleth’s shoulder, not minding the sweat. 

“Thank you.”

\--

Edelgard had neVer been one for makeup. Her older sisters had been, and she’d spent some of her youth being used as a living doll, but the idea of wearing it every day was draining. She’s rather paint on paper. Dorothea, on the other hand, was masterful with a brush and pencil so long as the palate was a face. 

So here she was, getting her hair curled by Petra, and her makeup done by Dorothea. All three of them had agreed to get ready in their room, and while the atmosphere was light, Edelgard had serious regrets. 

The happy showtunes playing on a speaker were mocking her as she tried not to blink as Dorothea put eyeliner on her. 

“Goddess, you have to sit still, or I really _ will _poke your eye out Edie.” Dorothea grumbled, a gentle hand brushing under her eyes, “The more you fight it, the worse it gets.”

“I hate this. I hate _ you_. I’m literally crying and this is the worst.” Edelgard moaned, blinking furiously as Dorothea finally finished her second eye. “I’m never wearing this nonsense _ again _.” She dabbed at her eye with a tissue, blinking the tears away.

How people did this every day was beyond her. 

“You say that now, but you get used to it the more that you use it.” Dorathea huffed, pulling a palette from the side to start on her eyeshadow. “Honestly, I didn’t expect this to take so long. You’re usually much better at keeping your cool, Edie.” She looked over Edelgard’s shoulder, “Tell me you’re having better luck, Petra.”

“Edelgard’s hair is very soft. It takes styling much easier than I thought.”

“Good. That’ll be done before me then.” Dorothea glared at Edelgard, “Close your eyes and stop squirming. You’re acting like a princess.”

Edelgard shrunk a bit in her chair, but dutifully did as she was told. 

“Byleth isn’t going to be able to take her eyes off of you.” Dorothea’s voice was dripping with innuendo as she worked, “At least I hope that’s the case, or my hard work will have been wasted on a heathen.”

“How do you even know that Byleth’s into makeup? Or like-any of this?” Edelgard grumbled, tapping her fingers against her thigh, “I could be going through all of this for nothing.”

“Edie, I don’t know if you’re blind or what, but she never looks at any of us like she does you. Hell, she basically only ever _ smiles _ around you.”

“Really?”

“Sure, she smiles around the team, but not like she does with you. Like, a _ real _ smile. It’s almost disgusting how cute it is.” Dorothea patted her cheek lightly, “Be a little more confident, Edie, she’s smitten with you I’m sure of it.”

\--

Despite the fact that getting ready took the better part of two hours and Edelgard had hated half of that time, she had to admit that Dorothea did excellent work. She felt like a magazine cover girl, a version of herself that was amplified somehow. It helped that her usually pin straight hair had gentle waves in it, pulled back in an artful style. 

She could almost forgive the fact that Dorothea put her through all of this prep, and yet was one hundred percent going to kick her out of their room tonight. 

Almost. 

Still, wearing a nice red dress, she felt a certain way. She knew that Dorothea had been being a little shit when she called her a princess...but she actually felt like one right now. It was a welcome change from being the over achieving bookworm.

“_Whoa_.”

She turned, and saw Byleth standing only a few feet off. The woman wasn’t wearing the bulky suit that she was familiar with from her walking off a travel coach after a tournament. Instead it was a slim fitting suit navy blue suit, with the sleeves rolled up to expose a paisley pattern on the inner fabric. There was a smart pocket square with a red that suspiciously matched Edelgard’s dress. The black dress shirt seemed to perfectly fit every inch of her. 

Hell, she was even wearing a set of silver heels that Edelgard had never seen. 

But despite Edelgard being gobsmacked for a moment at this outfit she’d never seen, Byleth seemed more surprised. Her mouth was agape, and the look in her eyes was...It made Edelgard feel like she was the only person in the world. (She’d have to thank Dorothea later after all.)

“You look...amazing, El.”

Byleth closed the distance between them, looking Edelgard up and down, “Dorothea said I’d be surprised but I didn’t believe her.” She ran a hand through her hair, which for the first time in what may be years, looked tamed. 

“I could say the same for you. You said you didn’t have anything nice to wear.”

“When I told my dad I was going to the Gala he gave me some money to buy something to wear. Then Dorothea and Ingrid helped me shop.” Byleth admitted, a timid smile on her face, “So it looks alright?”

“You look very handsome.” Edelgard nodded, “I’d say wear this more often but then other people might know you’re hiding curves under your baggy clothing.” She looked down at the heels, “And I didn’t know you could walk in heels?”

“Yeah. I learned how to walk in these years ago. I can run in them too.” Byleth smirked, “And fight, actually.”

“That sounds like a story.”

“Mmm. Remind me to tell you it when I’m tipsy. It’s a little embarrassing.” Byleth offered Edelgard the crook of her arm, and nodded towards the dining hall, “Shall we?”

“Yes. Lets.” Edelgard slipped her arm through Byleth’s, and enjoyed how close they were. She sniffed, and blinked up at her friend. “Are...are you wearing cologne?”

An honest to goodness blush crossed Byleth’s face, and her eyes shifted elsewhere, “Sylvain and Dimitri helped me pick it out. Said I should go ‘all out’.” A pause, as Byleth bit her lip, “Do you not like it?”

“No! No, it’s lovely.” Edelgard was quick to stumble over herself to assure her, “It smells very nice.” And it did. Whatever scent her brother had helped with suited her tastes perfectly. Which she suspected was the ploy all along. She felt rather suddenly, that she’d been set up rather handily by everyone she cared about. 

“Good. I bought it with you in mind. I don’t really care how everyone else thinks I smell.” Byleth whispered. It was right when they walked into the over decorated space, so everyone got a great look at Edelgard looking as flushed as ever.

\--

The dinner was delicious, and the reception before it a treat. It had been great to see her friends who’d managed to get tickets enjoying themselves. It especially warmed her heart to see Dimitri holding hands with Marianne, a shy smile on both their faces as they chatted with everyone. Her brother was so serious, so polite all the time, it was nice to see him relax and enjoy himself. Even if the look he gave her when he saw her on Byleth’s arm had been nothing short of wicked. 

While the fancy part of the evening was amazing, a memory she wouldn’t soon forget. (Dorothea’s solo during the choirs performance before the meal being a major highlight.) Everyone on campus was really looking forward to the dancing part of the evening. It was the part of the Winter Gala that everyone got to indulge in, even without the coveted tickets that were needed for the earlier festivities. 

It always started with a few slow dances, a tradition of it being a formal ball, before it devolved into an absolute rager. Edelgard remembered pre gaming with some of her friends last year before spending the whole night dancing and laughing. It was a cherished memory, with all the hazy warmth of poor decisions and alcohol aided courage. 

The hangover the day after was terrible, however. 

So here they all were, huddled into the large event hall, as a slow song began to play over the speakers. Edelgard watched as couples eagerly made their way onto the dance floor, a little envious. 

She was a fine dancer, but her date was well...She couldn’t quite call it a date, could she? Byleth was her friend. A friend. Could ‘just’ friends slow dance?

She watched Dorothea drag Petra onto the dance floor, and caught Dimitri’s soft expression as he spun Marianne around his fingers. The first song was ending soon, and there would only be a couple of more before the dancing music switched and she could just let go and not worry about it being a partner dance. They could just dance and it wouldn’t have to mean anything.

That’s what she thought, anyways, before Byleth took her hand. She blinked up at her friend, who was studying the dancing on the floor. She took a step forward, and turned her eyes to Edelgard. 

“You want to dance?” 

“I... Only if you’re okay with it.”

A soft smile, and a tilt of her head. 

“I can tell you want to. So I want to, too. Come on.”

She let herself be pulled onto the dance floor, and let herself be swept up easily into a dance. It wasn’t quite a waltz, but it wasn’t just a simple swaying circle like so many of the couples were doing. She still felt like she was drifting through the air, weightless. 

“I wasn’t aware you could dance.”

Byleth leaned in, her eyes sparkling, “Fencing footwork is tricky. Dancing footwork is tricky. Learning both side by side made it easier. My dad told me it might come in handy one day. And he was right.” Her hand at Edelgard’s waist was warm, impossibly so. “And I wanted to impress you tonight.”

Edelgard felt her ears burn, and she had to resist the urge to hide her face against Byleth’s shoulder. As it was, she turned her eyes to the floor, to stare at their feet. How was she able to disarm her so so very little? 

“El?”

“You just...You’re always saying things that surprise me, Byleth. That’s all.”

Byleth hummed, squeezing her hand, “Sorry. I’m not-” it was rare for her to not know exactly what to say, “I’m not good at this, I guess?”

“At what?”

“Being a good date?”

It was like a record scratched in her head, Edelgard’s attention shifted so fast. 

Her head snapped up to stare, jaw dropped, at Byleth. There was a concerned look on her face, her mouth turned in a sad frown. There was no traces of teasing in her expression. So then-

“What...?” Her heart was pounding, and it was only Byleth’s gentle leading that kept her from stopping in the dance entirely. 

“This...isn’t it a date? I mean, the dinner, the dancing...I thought…” Byleth’s eyes were starting to dart back and forth, looking over Edelgard and then over to where Edelgard could only assume their friends were, “Is this not…?”

She’d never seen Byleth panic before. She was always so even keeled. Always had her emotions in check, never giving away too much. The way Byleth’s hand twitched at her waist was equally a new sensation. 

What could she say? Admit it all on the dance floor, in front of everyone? How could she tell Byleth that ‘no, that’s not right, but I desperately want it to be’. The growing fear and rejection on Byleth’s face told her she didn’t have a lot of time to brood over it.

She’d never been wishy washy over anything in her life. Why had she suddenly started now? 

Maybe because Byleth was just this enigma who wasn’t a perfect puzzle piece to fit in Edelgard’s plans for the future. Because this woman who knew her so well was willing to do so much for her, and yet she hadn’t been able to express why that meant so much to her. Because she was terrified of ruining this one thing that she’d created without anyone else interfering. 

But if she didn’t do something right now, she’d ruin it anyways.

Hang it all, it was better to just go for it, in the end.

“If you want it to be a date, Byleth, then it’s a date.” Edelgard finally whispered, her voice edging on hopeful. She squeezed Byleth’s hand, ignoring the twisting in her gut. 

“But what about you?” Byleth’s voice was equally low, as she leaned down, their foreheads nearly touched. They must have looked like any other couple on the dance floor, whispering sweet nothings. If only that were the case. “Do _ you _ want it to be a date?”

Of course she would turn the question around on her. It was usually a wonderful thing, something that allowed them to chat for hours about all sorts of things. But right now, it just filled Edelgard with dread. This was it. 

“I...I wouldn’t mind if this was a date, Byleth.”

This time the two of them did stop moving. The music playing over the speakers felt far away, so distant, against the roar of Edelgard’s heartbeat in her ears. She couldn’t stop gazing into Byleth’s eyes. The small frown was still on her face, and a fledgling hope was kindling in her eyes. They were still only a few hair breadths away from each other, and it would have been so easy for Edelgard to just tilt her head slightly and slot her lips against Byleth’s.

Goddess, did she want to. 

“I-”

Whatever Byleth was about to say was immediately drowned out by a sudden shift in the music blaring through the speakers. A roar of approval erupted from the crowd of students, and suddenly the whole hall was shifting to the middle, starting to jump and dance to the music. 

The moment startled the two of them enough that Byleth’s arm dropped away from Edelgard’s waist, and her hand loosened its grip on Edelgard’s. It was cowardly to retreat, Edelgard knew that, but she needed to collect herself. 

“I need to get some air.”

Which was another lie to add to the pile of things she’d said to Byleth to spare her own feelings, but panic was rising in her throat. And there was one place she knew she could go where no one would judge her.

The woman’s bathroom of their school’s event hall was gaudy and big. One of those bathrooms with couches in it, and expensive lighting. Which made sense, given how many important dinners and events were held there. On this night, it was the place where a bunch of girls would come to do shots and cry in between partying. And so early in the night, there weren’t that many people in here. 

In fact there were just two. She recognized them by their hair before anything else. Marianne was friends with quite a few of the...interesting members of the Archery Team. One of her best friends, in fact, was their lackadaisical manager Hilda. Edelgard had shared two art classes with the girl and knew her to be as cunning as she was lazy. Recognizing her was easy, the pink hair was a dead giveaway from anywhere on campus. 

The other person was Ingrid, someone Edelgard expected to see ducking out of a party early. While Sylvain was content to spend all night dancing and drinking, Ingrid and Felix did not enjoy it as much. It led to quite a few instances of Ingrid and Edelgard walking back together from a Fencing party without their roommates, far before the party was over. It didn’t surprise her to see her here so early in the night.

Hilda had apparently snuck in a flask past the professors who were checking the students for contraband. She had also somehow found a way to hide a shot glass somewhere? There were a lot of confusing things about Hilda Valentine Goneril, but if there was one thing Edelgard knew, it was that the woman should be feared for her ability to get what she wanted. And if she wanted booze at the formal gala? She was going to do it.

Ingrid threw back her head, taking a shot. She groaned at the taste, wiping her mouth.

“God, what is that, Vlad?” She coughed, handing back the shot glass, “You’re loaded and you went with _ Vlad??_”

“What, you think I’m going to waste good Grey Goose at a party like this? I _ pregamed _with the good stuff. Drunk Hilda doesn’t know the difference between expensive and cheap vodka.” Hilda rolled her eyes, running the shot glass under the sink water. “You want my good stuff you need to pregame with me, hun.”

Edelgard considered turning around and just leaving, but the thought of drowning her embarrassment and panic with alcohol was far more tempting. So she entered the bathroom proper, her heels clicking against the ground. She waited for Hilda to say the first word, and when the girl did see her, she didn’t speak, but instead whistled. 

“Damn Edelgard, you look like you need a drink.” There was a slight slur to her words, and beneath the carefully applied makeup, Edelgard could tell that she’d had enough to drink that it was starting to flush her cheeks. Without even needing to look at the shot glass Hilda filled it to the brim and passed it to Edelgard without another word.

She’d already made enough bad decisions tonight, so what was one more?

Edelgard downed the shot, wincing at the burn. Goddess, this was shitty vodka. 

“What’s got a beautiful girl like you down, Edelgard?” Hilda leaned against the wall, a cat like grin on her face, “I mean, you look hot as fuck tonight, so shouldn’t you be out there _getting_ it?”

Edelgard blushed, knowing that Hilda was teasing her. Ingrid was a saving grace, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Did something go wrong with the Captain?”

Rather than answer Edelgard held the shot glass out again and let Hilda pour another round in for her to down. 

“That bad, huh?” Hilda draped herself over Edelgard’s shoulders in a loose hug. “Tell me eeeeeverything. Let me impart my wisdom.”

“Hilda, with all due respect, I don’t think you’ve ever found yourself in this position.”

“What, hot for a clueless hunk?” Hilda squinted at Edelgard, “Have you _ met _ Caspar?”

“Wait, you’re dating Casp-”

“Shhh!” Hilda placed a finger over Edelgard’s lips, “Lemme tell you something. And I say this with love, knowing you can handle the truth.” She took in a deep breath, looked Edelgard square in the eyes, and with all the gravitas of a pronouncement declared, “You’re a dumbass.”

“Wha-”

“You are so caught up in whether or not it’s okay to have a crush on your best friend, you’re oblivious to the fact that she has a big, dumb, gay crush on you, too.”

Edelgard blinked, mouth agape. Hilda wasn’t finished though. 

“The two of you are just dancing around each other and it’s disgusting. So why are you being so stupid? Tap that glorious ass!” Hilda leaned back, plucking the shot glass from Edelgard’s waiting hand, “Do it for all of us, sweetie. It’s not fair that Byleth only has it bad for you. I’d eat a meal off those abs.”

Ingrid gave Edelgard’s shoulder a squeeze, and she turned to her. The smile on her face was comforting, “It’s true you know. You’re all that the Captain talks about outside of fencing.” Edelgard’s ducked her head in embarrassment, “I know it’s hard to get the guts to admit something scary like that you really like someone, but...if you don’t take the chance, you’ll regret it. And what’s college for if not for chasing regrets away?”

“Thank you Ingrid. And you too, Hilda.” Edelgard resisted the urge to fiddle with her hair to settle her nerves. “You’re right. I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg. I’m a...a-”

Hilda pumped her fist in the air, supplying an answer.. “You’re a bad bitch! Now go out there and GET IT!”

Edelgard nodded, squaring her shoulders and striding out of the bathroom with purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two. I promise. I'm half way through it now. It's just a matter of how gay it's gonna get. Like, soft cuddle gay, or banging in a single dorm room bed gay. I apologize for how many dumb tropes I threw in here, but you have to understand that I literally never write just regular old people anymore. It's all fantasy and sci-fi and a Girl Needs Things. Also, as always a fond thank you to my beta The_Captains_Table who lives with my Bullshit every day and literally screamed 'Just let them kiss!' at me while he was reading it.  
Also if you're looking for stupid memes and some dumb Fire Emblem content you should follow me on Twitter where I'm at peak idiot mode. It's @ AlexEHanbury


	2. A Little Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected and it's still not done so I'm just going to get this very long portion out of the way and put it into the wild. Did you guys know that writing smut is hard? Like, too hard for someone like me? I'm working on it. By the way, more dumb tropes and more dumb college shenanigans ahoy! I'm hard at work on the last part now-which will hopefully be much shorter. This thing turned into a much bigger project than anticipated (Like all my dumb Fire Emblem shippy stuff) but I'm determined to finish it. Enjoy and know that this was only half beta'd because after a certain point I just stopped making my fiancee put up with my edits.

And while it was all well and good to get amped up by an over affectionate drunk girl in the bathroom, actually acting on it was much harder. 

The moment she was was back out in the hall, music blaring, she felt her resolve start to crumble. This was pathetic. She’d never been like this about anything else. Any_ one _ else. 

Byleth was the exception to the rule, as always. 

She looked out over the sea of dancers, spotting many of her classmates enjoying themselves, but couldn’t seem to spot the one she wanted to. 

She pushed her way back into the fray, weaving through students mingling along the edges of the dance floor, and around the punch tables. 

Could she have left? Edelgard wouldn’t blame her. She’d up and abandoned her after nearly admitting to a semester long crush. Probably hurt her in the process too-a thing she was loathe to do, ever. 

She’d nearly given up on finding her, making her way towards the double doors that were the exit, before she cast one last look over the sea of dancers. 

There. 

Across the room. Looking as perfect as she had left her. Goddess did she want her. 

Almost as if by fate, Byleth’s eyes slid to meet Edelgard’s across the room. As if the whole world dropped away, Edelgard felt herself get swept up in those beautiful blue eyes. The whole world condensed to just the two of them, standing across the room. 

Edelgard could almost feel her heart pulling her towards the woman. As if she were being called by a siren. She’d always feared drowning, but for Byleth? 

Happily would she drown. 

Byleth’s eyes shifted towards the back exit of the hall, and motioned with her head towards it before she walked towards it. 

Edelgard pushed through the crowds, before finally making her way over to the exit. The moment she was out in the open air, the heat of the dance floor fell away and she was immediately chilled. Beside the clarity it offered her, the suddenly open space was devoid of the person she was looking for. It had taken her a little bit of time to cut across the floor. Had she lost her?

Before Edelgard could start looking, a full body shiver ran through her. She rubbed her hands over her arms, attempting to warm up, but knew it wasn’t much use. 

She was about to start to call out for Byleth, knowing she couldn’t have gotten too far, but before she could something warm was placed around her shoulders. She wheeled around, and standing behind her was Byleth, that familiar and heartwrenchingly fond smile on her face. She let her hands stay on Edelgard’s shoulders where the jacket, warm and comforting, enveloped her.

“You’ll catch cold.” 

“I-Thank you.” All Edelgard’s ideas of how she’d approach this-all the speeches she could make-all dissolved away the moment she actually was near Byleth. What was it about her? What made it so easy for her to fall apart, to lose her famous ability to speak eloquently, around this woman?

Love, probably. 

That was a terrifying idea.

“I’m sorry for running off like that. It was rude.” Edelgard fiddled with one of the sleeves on Byleth’s jacket, “I was the one who invited you and I’ve just been the worst kind of person tonight.”

“That’s not true.” Byleth’s voice was low, “I’ve had a great time so far. I’m just confused.” She took one of her hands off of Edelgard’s shoulders and tucked it under the shorter girl’s chin. Nudging it upwards, Edelgard was forced to look her straight in the eyes. “What’s scaring you so much?”

“...You.”

It was the most honest thing she’d said all night. 

It was a little victory to see Byleth’s eyes widen a little, but it was undercut by a look in Byleth’s eyes that said ‘I knew it’. The older girl nodded, and let go of Edelgard’s chin. Looking around the nearly empty quad, Edelgard had no idea what she was searching for until Byleth let out a delighted noise. 

“Here, it’s too cold out here. Let’s go somewhere a little warmer.” She took Edelgard’s hand, and began to tug her along. 

“Where are we going?”

“The Goddess Tower.” 

Now Edelgard _knew_ that someone had been whispering tips in Byleth’s ear the past week. It was almost certain that whoever had told Byleth about the Tower (Probably her brother, that little shit) hadn’t told her the legend associated with it. They didn’t tell her about how on the night of the Gala it was a tradition for couples to make the hike and pledge their love to each other up there. They likely just told her the view was beautiful up there. And it was. 

As the two of them climbed, Edelgard couldn’t help but notice how empty the space was. She remembered Dorothea complaining last year that it was hard to have a heartfelt conversation when there were six other couples trying to do the same. It was eerie. But the old stone and wood seemed to hold no one there but the two of them.

There was a large window and balcony in the tower, right at the top. You could see the entire campus from there, and out into the forests below. When the two of them reached the top Edelgard sucked in a breath when she finally caught sight of the view. Snow dappled on the trees far away, and even covered some of the open fields of campus itself. The hundreds of lights strung over every opening and along every building lit the campus in a hazy yellow, the light softened by the snow. 

It looked so much like a snowglobe from so high up, a beautiful little place, hidden away. She couldn’t believe she’d never been up here before. 

“It’s only a little warmer, but it’s enough, right?” Byleth squeezed her hand, leading her over to the window, “You’d never know how beautiful campus looks from down there.” There was a small amount of awe on her face as she pressed her free hand against the window. 

“There are so many things about Garreg Mach...So many interesting and different things...” Byleth tilted her head to glance at Edelgard. “I would have missed out on all of this if I hadn’t come.”

“What do you mean?”

“My father gave me a choice. Catherine and Alois found the two of us as a tournament, and begged my dad to come back and coach.” Byleth turned back towards the window, a hazy look in her eyes, “He couldn’t say no. But he told me I didn’t have to come too. I could just keep studying on the move. I told him I’d stay for a semester and figure it out from there.”

“So why did you decide to stay?”

Byleth turned now, and her smile was the one only Edelgard got to behold, “Because of you.”

The air was knocked out of Edelgard’s chest so fast she nearly stumbled. It seemed only her grip on Byleth’s hand was keeping her steady. Byleth continued on, blissfully unaware.

“Everyone here has been so nice, it’s true. But with you it’s been...It’s just been natural. I could talk with you for hours, or just sit with you and feel at peace.” She ducked her head slightly and chuckled, “That might sound a little foolish considering we’ve barely known each other for a year but…”

“No, it’s not foolish at all.” Edelgard felt compelled to speak, squeezing Byleth’s hand in her own. “I feel best when I’m with you too, Byleth. I-” 

The words were still stuck in her throat, even now. Even in this moment, with naught but the moon and the lights below casting this room in a secret glow. Even with just the two of them, with Byleth baring her heart to her. Why couldn’t she just get it together?

“I care about you. So much, El.” Byleth brought her hand to Edelgard’s cheek, stroking her thumb over the ridge of her cheekbone, “I’ve probably felt this way for a while, too. I just never had the words for it back then.”

“And what are the words?” 

It was barely a whisper, and Edelgard felt herself edge closer, beside herself. Her hand found itself sliding up the fabric on Byleth’s shoulder on its own accord. She stood a little taller in her heels, her heels creeping upwards.

“I think it’s love.”

That was the end of it. Whatever barrier Edelgard had put up to keep herself from believing her friend could ever feel that way about her shattered in an instant. And finally, she closed that last bit of distance and pressed her lips to Byleth’s.

She wanted to say it perfect, but she was inexperienced, and just a little tipsy. But what she could say was that it set her blood on fire. She could feel the fireworks. Could _ see _them behind her eyes. Despite her inexperience, Byleth led her along, kissing her gently and slowly.

By the time the two of them parted, Byleth’s arm had found a home around her waist, and Edelgard had a hand in Byleth’s hair. Edelgard’s lipstick was smudged over Byleth’s lips, and she was sure that whatever product had been in Byleth’s hair had given up. She felt flushed all over, and as she looked into Byleth’s hooded eyes, she let her forehead collide with Byleth’s collarbone. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, you have no _ idea._” Edelgard muttered against Byleth’s shirt, “I’ve had this stupid crush on you all semester and maybe even over the summer and I didn’t want to ruin what we had because I’ve never had anything like this before and-”

She was stopped in her ramblings by Byleth pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. She simply whimpered, thoroughly embarrassed, and pulled Byleth closer. If she could just keep this moment forever, she’d be a happy woman. 

“I wouldn’t call it stupid.” Byleth consoled her, hand combing through Edelgard’s hair. “I mean, it took the entire team calling me out on how much time we spend together for me to put the pieces together myself.”

“So you really were as clueless as I hoped?”

“I don’t know about _ that_. I definitely knew you were nervous about something. And it bothered me that you weren’t telling me.” Byleth murmured, “Then it dawned on me that I’d been teasing Dimitri about doing the same thing with Marianne and I felt like an idiot.”

“Well _I _feel like an idiot for running away,” Edelgard finally raised her head again, “I like you a lot, Byleth. More than I’ve ever like anyone else. And I’m not sure if it’s because I took two shots of Vlad in the bathroom that I finally got a little courage to say it but-” She leaned up and kissed Byleth hard on the mouth, a little messily, “I really want to go out with you.”

“That’s fine, because I do too.” 

The giggle that escaped Edelgard’s mouth was something she’d deny ever doing, but when Byleth stole that giggle away with a kiss, she couldn’t complain. It was wonderful, and she felt herself growing warmer and warmer as they kissed. She wouldn’t have minded staying up here forever, hands buried in Byleth’s hair, taking in all that she was.

A loud cough at the bottom of the staircase brought her back to reality. She froze, as Byleth pulled away from Edelgard for a moment. The taller woman’s eyes narrowed, looking down the staircase, and she frowned. 

“Just a moment!” She finally called down, pressing one more blistering kiss to Edelgard’s lips. In a much lower tone she spoke to Edelgard, “Come on, let’s go before we’re the gossip on campus.” 

Byleth took her hand again, and this time when they went down the stairs, she was a little surprised to see her step brother looking rather sheepish in front of them at the bottom. She glared at him, and he merely let his eyes shift towards Byleth’s mouth, where Edelgard’s lipstick was colorfully decorating her lips. Byleth, for her credit, merely raised an eyebrow at Dimitri. 

“Just wanted to make sure we weren’t interrupting anyone,” Dimitri mumbled at last, and it was then that Edelgard noticed that Marianne was standing behind her brother, a furious blush on her face.

“Of course. We were on our way out actually. See you at morning training Dimitri,” Byleth was cool as could be as they walked past them. She nodded to Marianne as well, “Marianne. I hope you two have a good night.” 

Edelgard managed one last glare at her brother as she passed him, and he had the gall to wink at her. 

She’d get him back for it somehow. Maybe show Marianne his bowl cut from 3rd grade. That would teach him. 

As they exited the Tower, Byleth paused, rubbing the back of her neck, unsure.

“So...what do you want to do? Go back to the dance?” 

Edelgard looked past her, to where she could hear the music pulsing in the hall before them. The idea of dancing with Byleth was tempting, and offered an excuse to get as close as she wanted to her. _ But _ , a traitorous part of her mind rationalized, _ She has a single room and you have some liquid courage. _

“No.” She made her hands busy, fixing part of Byleth’s shirt collar, “We could go back to your place?” She peered up at Byleth’s face, hopeful. It was worth her courage, because she got to watch Byleth’s eyes widen and then darken with the spark of something that sent a thrill through her.

“Okay...Okay.” Byleth bit her lip, nodding, “If you’re sure?”

“I might change my mind if we stand here too long, so yes.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Byleth muttered, briskly making her way back towards their dorm building. “I don’t want to force you, El.”

Edelgard shook her head, jogging a bit to keep up with Byleth. “That’s not-I mean-I don’t want to end up surrounded by our friends, who will one hundred percent be ready to tease me for all of this, is all.”

“Okay, okay.” Byleth nodded, walking up the stairs to their floor, getting her key ready. As they reached her door she paused, eyes serious, “I mean it though, El. If you aren’t comfortable or ready we can st-_amph_-”

Edelgard pulled her down for a hard kiss, wincing as she bumped their teeth together. Actions spoke louder than words at this point. As she pulled back, Byleth gave her a hazy look, and nodded, fumbling with her key. 

It took longer than it ever had for Byleth to get her door open. A small rush of smugness flew through Edelgard at the thought that _ she _ had caused that reaction. As they entered the small room though, her smugness vanished in an instant. In its stead, an electric sort of buzz began to hum beneath her skin. Was it anticipation? Or maybe her nerves had finally caught up with her, and she was about to lose her courage at last. 

Only the small lamp by Byleth’s bed was lit, casting a low and warm glow over the room. Edelgard had never found the room cramped before, but suddenly she felt like there wasn’t enough room in the space. Maybe it was the fact that the closer to Byleth she got, the less oxygen the room seemed to have. Or maybe it was because when Byleth turned back around to face her, her blue eyes glinting in the low light, she couldn’t breath at all.

Almost sensing Edelgard’s sudden tenseness, Byleth slowly closed the distance between them, placing gentle hands on her arms. A whisper of a kiss graced Edelgard’s forehead, causing Edelgard to look up at the woman. 

“Still okay?” Byleth’s voice was still impossibly kind, “I don’t want to make you feel like...like I expect anything because we’re here. It’s just my room after all.”

“Just?” Edelgard let out half a laugh, shaking her head, “As if the last time I stayed the night I wasn’t a total mess as well.”

“Wait,” Byleth frowned, brow furrowing, “You mean after the playoffs? You really did stay here?”

“You forgot?” Edelgard was incredulous. She hadn’t returned the shirt and shorts she’d been lent. (She’d turned the shirt into a nightgown, pressing her nose to the collar to remind herself of Byleth’s scent.) She assumed that Byleth was simply embarrassed by what she’d said and didn’t want to bring it up. 

She should have known better, really. Byleth wasn’t prone to embarrassment like most people, blunt as she was. If she wanted to get her things back, she was liable to ask in the middle of lunch with the same sort of casual air one might as for some salt to be passed their way.

“I…” This time Byleth did look a little sheepish, and Edelgard could swear there was a tinge of pink on her face, “I was pretty drunk by the time the night was over. I just figured I walked you back to the dorms and you stayed somewhere else?” 

“Where else would I have gone?”

“Mm, well…” Byleth averted her eyes, suddenly interested in the floor, “I didn’t want to assume I wasn’t dreaming. I didn’t want to embarrass or freak you out by asking if you really slept in my bed with me.”

“I should have just given you your clothing back, it would have solved the whole thing.” 

"_That’s _ where my shirt went?”

Edelgard flushed at that, suddenly sheepish again, “You-you told me I could keep it. You said I looked better in it.”

“I mean-” Byleth was instantly waving a hand in front of her, dismissing the concern, “I was probably right. You look good in everything you wear so-”

That just couldn’t stand, Edelgard was too embarrassed. She couldn’t handle this much open praise without retaliation. And she had a new trump card to play. So she closed the distance between them, fingers carding through Byleth’s hair to pull her into a searing kiss. It instantly sent a thrill through her system to hear Byleth’s surprised grunt get swallowed by her lips. 

Edelgard had always fancied herself a quick learner. She’d excelled at much in her life, and she took pride in her ability to master everything she had put her mind to. So it was heartening to see that the same theory applied to kissing. 

It helped that she had a good teacher.

It did beg the question of where Byleth had learned to kiss the way she did. She seemed to know the best way to slant her lips, the right pressure to bite her lower lip with. The way that occasionally, she’d dip away from Edelgard’s mouth to press kisses up towards the juncture of her neck, sucking lightly. 

It was enough to make her lightheaded and for her legs to go useless on her. A pitiful display, but as she clung to Byleth, she couldn’t find it in her to care. 

She couldn’t say how long they stood there kissing, only that without her realizing, the back of her legs were suddenly hitting the mattress of Byleth’s bed. It was only due to Byleth’s steady hands on her waist that stopped her from spilling backwards ungracefully. Instead she slowly sunk back into the mattress, letting Byleth crawl over her.

Finally the two of them parted, breathless. 

From below her, Byleth looked every bit the hunter. Her eyes appraising, heavy with something primal. The way her hair, already a mess on a good day, looked thoroughly debauched. Her once pristinely pressed shirt was rumpled up, thanks in no small part to Edelgard’s hand’s vice grip on the fabric. 

Byleth leaned back, sitting upright over Edelgard, adjusting her stance. It was only now, the haze of kissing clearing from her mind, that Edelgard realized how close her and Byleth’s hips were. Byleth had easily slotted her legs on either side of Edelgard, and through her dress, she fancied that she could _ feel _ the heat bouncing off of Byleth’s pelvis.

Edelgard watched as Byleth started to unbutton the first few buttons on her shirt, moving slowly. Slow enough that Edelgard was starting to feel impatience bubble up and over. She reached up to attempt to grab at Byleth’s shirt again, to pull her back down, but Byleth leaned back out of reach. Edelgard huffed, her mouth screwing up in a frown. It was enough for Byleth to let out a breathy chuckle.

“I don’t want to ruin this shirt. It’s new.”

It was so banal that Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head all the while. How very like Byleth, to be worried about her new shirt over her own wants. She watched as the taller woman shrugged out of the shirt, bearing her strong shoulders and arms. Edelgard noted with a small thrill that she was wearing that lacy bra again, the one she’d wanted to look at closer, but hadn’t had the courage to. 

No one could stop her, so Edelgard let her impulse to run her fingers over Byleth’s exposed stomach run free. She sucked in a breath as Byleth’s abs flexed at the touch, and she wondered briefly if Hilda had a point about eating off of them. She noticed after another moment that Byleth was continuing to flex, and as Edelgard looked up at her, the sight nearly made her sweat.

A small smirk, a little smug, as Byleth tilted her head to the side. She opened her arms, gesturing to herself. “Like what you see?”

It was so unlike how Byleth usually spoke Edelgard couldn’t stop the giggles that burst through her lips. She attempted to smother them, but decided not to bother when Byleth chuckled along. The athlete rubbed the back of her neck, a little unsure. 

“I’ve heard Sylvain use that line before and wanted to see how it felt.” Her mouth twisted into a half frown, “I don’t think I like it.”

“Well that aside...I _do _ like what I see so…” Edelgard let the hand that had fallen from Byleth’s abdomen trace up the side of Byleth’s rib cage. “You’re so handsome and just...you’re just so _ fit _ I don’t even know how to process it sometimes…” she trailed off in her musing as her fingers reached the lace of Byleth’s bra. Her fingers lingered there, suddenly fascinated with the delicate pattern.

Her eyes were drawn to it, following the way that it cupped Byleth’s breasts, mesmerized by the swirls and hints of royal blue under the black lace. She screwed up her courage, using her other arm to prop herself up, and let the hand wandering over the lace move towards the back to where the latch of the bra surely was. 

“Wait.” 

Byleth’s voice cut through the haze, her face splashed with red. She was...embarrassed? After everything that Edelgard had seen in the past? The context was different though she supposed, and so with her own face burning Edelgard withdrew her hand. 

“Sorry.” 

“No it’s not-” Byleth huffed out an aggravated breath, face screwing in a small frown, “It’s not that I’m _shy _ it’s just that…” she trailed off, face growing soft as her hand cupped Edelgard’s cheek, thumb brushing at the crest of her cheekbone. “I want _ that _ to be special. Something different from well...whatever this night is.”

“You want to go slow.” A statement rather than a question. It made sense, in a way. Edelgard had never known the woman to leap before looking, and this would be no different. Bursting at the seams with anticipation that that she may be...she could wait.

“In a way. Not..._ so _ slow...” Byleth trailed off, her hand sneaking around the hem of Edelgard’s dress, pushing it up towards her hip slowly, the heat of her fingers causing Edelgard to shiver. “Just…” Byleth blew a few of her bangs out of her eyes, “My nails aren’t trimmed very well either so I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“_Wha_-You know what? Nevermind.” Edelgard wanted to protest but instead just reached back into Byleth’s hair and pulled her down for a searing kiss. Embarrassing as that statement was, it could be easily forgotten in the face of all of this _ skin _ that was open for her to explore. 

Byleth’s back was solid, muscles shifting as she held her weight off of Edelgard’s form. Edelgard’s fingers pressed into her skin as if she could pull Byleth inside of her just by trying hard enough. Meanwhile the other hand she had buried in Byleth’s hair gave a slight tug and a strangled sort of moan erupted from Byleth’s throat. Edelgard pulled away slightly, stunned. Had she done that? She was about to give another tug, but before she could, Byleth had ducked down to her neck, to nip against the skin there.

To say she whimpered would be a little unfair, but the noise that stuttered out of Edelgard’s mouth wasn’t something she expected. Nor did she expect Byleth to start sucking on the spot she’d just bit, amplifying to sensation. Without warning, she felt her hips jerk upward, desperate for some sort of contact. She was feeling a delicious heat start to simmer down there, and she wasn’t so inexperienced to not understand what that meant. 

Suddenly Byleth’s hand was pressed against her hip, fingers digging into the supple flesh there. And then Byleth’s knee was between her thighs, pressed hard against her core. Edelgard keened as Byleth moved Edelgard against her, granting her permission through the action. 

As Byleth kissed an open mouthed trail of marks down her neck, Edelgard was powerless to do anything but squirm, her hips rutting against Byleth’s thigh without pause. She finally had the sense of mind to push against Byleth’s shoulder, to which the older woman obligingly pulled back from Edelgard’s neck. 

Byleth’s pupils were blown wide, her lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Her hair was a mess (Edelgard’s fault, she would concede) and it seemed to have a mind of its own as it settled around Byleth’s face. 

“Too much?” Byleth’s usually even voice was hoarse, deep. It made Edelgard shiver. 

“No, no, it’s just-” Edelgard was suddenly aware of how damp her underwear felt, and how constricting her dress really was. “Can I-” she licked her lips, pulling her courage to the front, “Can I be on top?” 

Byleth blinked, her face unreadable for a moment before she nodded. 

“Of course. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that earlier.”

Slowly, and a little clumsily given how narrow the dorm bed was, they switched places. Edelgard settled herself over Byleth, her hips in line with Byleth’s. Experimentally she rolled her hips, a little clumsily, against Byleth. Almost instantly Byleth had her forearm covering her mouth as a deep moan echoed in her chest. Byleth’s hips pressed up against Edelgard’s, her face flushed, and against her pillow her hair splayed all around her. It was an image Edelgard wanted to burn into her mind. 

“Byleth you’re…”

Edelgard couldn’t find the words for it. Byleth was strong, always so stoic and statuesque. It was something different to see her undone like this. Biting her lip, cheeks slightly flushed, her breath uneven. _ She _ did this. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Edelgard finally settled on, leaning down to capture Byleth’s lips. She let her hands wander the expanse of Byleth’s torso, only hesitating when she reached the lace of Byleth’s bra. She paused, hand hovering over the fabric, breaking from their kiss.

“Is it okay? If I touch your chest I mean?”

“Just over the bra. Not under.”

Edelgard nodded, leaning back down for another kiss. Her hand ghosted over the peak of Byleth’s breast before giving a hesitant squeeze.

The immediate whimper that came from Byleth egged Edelgard on, sending her lips to seek the spot just under Byleth’s jaw to trail her own line down her throat. A hiss of breath as Edelgard’s teeth nipped into the space above Byleth’s collarbone, before she set to work sucking against the skin. 

She was sure she had kiss marks all down her neck that she would need to cover, and now she wanted to return the favor. She wanted people to _ know. _Byleth was hers. 

She’d never wanted people to know anything about her personal life more than in this moment. She wanted everyone to know that she had someone who she trusted enough to do this with.

She managed to kiss her entire way down to the parts of Byleth’s breasts that couldn’t be contained by her bra, dusting light kisses against the skin there, before she made her way back up to Byleth’s mouth. She couldn’t get enough of kissing her, it seemed. 

She hoped that never changed. 

Still, the heat in the pit of her stomach couldn’t be ignored. She was moving against Byleth with purpose now, chasing _ something _. It would be too embarrassing to move her own hand down there to deal with it-when she was certain that Byleth must have been feeling the same way. But even so-

Goddess did she _ ache_.

“I _ need_-” Edelgard was cut off by her own moan as Byleth’s hand squeezed her rear. “I need to-”

“I know.” Byleth’s voice was an octave deeper than she’d ever heard it. “Me too.”

Edelgard huffed, sitting up to look at Byleth from a little distance. 

“This is ridiculous.” Edelgard finally laughed, looking at Byleth. The athlete was covered in hickeys, just as she was sure she was. And judging by how she could feel a slight tremor in Byleth’s legs as she still tried to tilt her hips upwards, they’d only made each other a mess in this pursuit to not end up naked at the end of the night. 

“How so?” Byleth chuckled, an unsteady grin on her face. 

“I have ruined this pair of underwear.” Edelgard admitted. 

“So have I.”

“_And _ I’m about five minutes from burst into flames.”

“And?”

“_And?” _ Edelgard cupped Byleth’s face, “I could _ kill _ you right now, Goddess.” She tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling, unable to just come out and say it, “I’m so turned on right now I think I might die.”

“Because of me?”

Oh, now she really could throttle Byleth. She looked back at her girlfriend, looking as innocent as could be.

“I can fix that.” Byleth offered, as casually as ever, her hand sneaking under Edelgard’s dress. Edelgard sputtered, and Byleth’s hand stopped in its journey upwards. She cocked her head, brows furrowing, “Trust me?”

“Okay.” Edelgard let Byleth’s hand reach up, scratching across the tights she wore, until Byleth reached the hem of them. She tugged them slowly down as to not rip them, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Once Edelgard was kicking them off, Byleth went to the clasp of her pants and shimmied them down until they were also kicked to the floor. 

Then with the space she was afforded by Edelgard moving to allow that, she slotted her now bare leg in between Edelgard’s thighs. If Edelgard thought the heat from before was too much, than this was just-

“Go ahead.” Byleth slipped her hands into Edelgard’s hair, tucking it behind her ears. “Take what you need.” The smile Byleth gave her made Edelgard’s heart lurch. 

She went back in for another kiss and did as she was told. 

And it was more than enough. 

\--

When Edelgard awoke the next morning, wearing nothing but her bra and a borrowed set of gym shorts, it was an incredible sense of deja vu. The only difference now was that Edelgard welcomed the fact that she woke up in Byleth’s arms. Byleth’s arm was loosely slung over her bare waist, but their legs were still tangled together. A blessing and a curse gifted by the ridiculously small dorm bed they were sleeping on. 

Edelgard took some stock of how her body felt too. A small headache was throbbing in her temples, an after effect of the Vlad she’d foolishly consumed. Her upper thighs protested a bit when she moved, still slightly strained from a rather...vigorous workout that wasn’t in her usual style. When she looked at Byleth’s bare collarbone and beheld how many bite and kiss marks she’d left behind, Edelgard could only imagine how her own neck must look. 

For the moment though...she closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to Byleth, taking in a deep breath and returning to slumber.

\--

Edelgard wasn’t sure what she thought would change bet. They still took lunch together, hung out in Byleth’s room after dinner, and Edelgard still met up with her after her fencing practices to walk back to the dorms. 

The key differences were that they held hands now, and that Byleth would kiss her goodnight and goodbye when they parted. 

There was also that smile that Edelgard caught her with. The one she only showed to her when Edelgard was explaining something from a class or that she’d read in prep for Debate Team. It was one that made her heart flutter and for her to lose whatever train of thought she had been on. 

The two weeks before winter break were incredible. 

But then it was time for everyone to go on a nearly month long holiday break. One that Edelgard would be spending in Enbarr with her ailing father, while Byleth remained on campus with her father. 

The night before Edelgard was set to leave, they were in Byleth’s room, watching old cartoons. Edelgard was absentmindedly sketching while leaning back against Byleth, who in turn had propped up some pillows against the wall to lean on. It was a cozy set up, with one of Byleth’s blankets draped over their legs and some newly obtained fairy lights twinkling over their heads. (Edelgard hated and loved that Dorothea had bought them for Byleth under the pretense they were romantic. She’d really done it to help Edelgard with her fear of the dark.) The whole atmosphere was very romantic. 

Edelgard could almost forget her packed suitcase across the hall. 

“I know you’re bad at it, but you’ll text me back right?”

“Of course. I just don’t always have me phone me, you know that.” Byleth assured, placing a kiss on the top of Edelgard’s head. “But I’ll be better about it, promise.”

“And I can call you at night right? To talk?”

“_El_,” Byleth jostled the girl in her lap a little bit, a fond exasperation in her voice, “It’s only a month. And it’s not like I’m going anywhere. I’ll be here running laps and working out. If anyone should be worried, it’s me.”

“You?”

“You’re going to Enbarr.” Byleth leaned into Edelgard’s ear, “Who knows what sort of person might try to sweep you off your feet when I’m not around.”

Edelgard shivered, her cheeks growing warm. She still managed to swat at Byleth’s shoulder, however, huffing indignantly. 

“Do you take me for the type to be swept off her feet by just anyone?”

“No. But still.” 

It took Edelgard a moment to parse through what wasn’t said. When she did figure it out she twisted in Byleth’s lap to meet her eyes. They were a little forlorn, and behind that Edelgard found something she hadn’t expected. 

“Are you…” She felt a smirk pull onto her face, “Byleth are you jealous?”

“No.”

Too quick an answer to be true, and the way Byleth averted her eyes spoke volumes. Edelgard couldn’t help but snort in laughter at the moment. 

“I don’t-” Byleth tried a second time, and huffed, “I trust you, obviously. And I’ve never gotten like this before with anyone so maybe I’m just…”

“Being overprotective?” Edelgard supplied, pressing a kiss below Byleth’s jaw. It was endearing to hear that Byleth only got this way with her. It was rather like a knight in shining armor. It was a fitting comparison considering Byleth was already halfway there with being a swordswoman. 

“I guess.” Byleth sighed, peering down at Edelgard, “That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“No.” Edelgard assured, bringing a hand up to Byleth’s cheek, “It’s a little reassuring that in some way you’re just like everyone else, you know?”

“Am I _ that _ odd?” Byleth murmured, confusion in her eyes. 

“Not to me.” Edelgard whispered, exchanging a kiss with her. She knew to others Byleth may be an enigma but they just weren’t trying hard enough to get to know her. She was deep, and wonderful. 

And Edelgard loved her. 

Deeply.

“What time is your father picking you up?” Byleth finally asked, after a few minutes of pleasant kissing. 

“An employee of my father is going to pick me up from the airport around 3 pm. Dimitri is going to drive me there around 9 am.”

“Your father isn’t going to meet you himself?”

Edelgard understood why that might be so confusing for Byleth. She and her father were close as could be. Probably from being the only one the other had. Meanwhile her father was always ill, and constantly busy. It was one of the reasons she’d started to live with her mother in the first place. 

She knew her father loved her, but he wasn’t able to show it often. And he was far too busy to pick her up. She’d see him, but not right away.

“He’s a busy man. I’m not upset about it.” Edelgard leaned against Byleth’s chest, “I _ am _ a little upset that you don’t have your driver’s license and can’t drive me there yourself.”

“Maybe I’ll get it over break. It can’t be that hard to learn how to drive.”

“What, and take your one character flaw away?” Edelgard laughed, “It’s fine. It’ll be a chance to say goodbye to Dimitri before I go, anyways.”

Byleth’s arms squeezed Edelgard a little tighter, as she dropped her head in the crook of Edelgard’s neck. Breathing in deeply, she seemed to be trying to memorize the sensation. Edelgard wondered if Byleth could hear her heartbeat? 

“I’m going to miss you, El.”

Soft and sincere. That’s the way Edelgard would remember Byleth over the month she was gone. Just like her words. She squeezed Byleth tightly, willing to indulge. 

“And I you.”

\--

Enbarr wasn’t as cold as Faerghus in the winter, but it was still chilly enough in the capitol for Edelgard to spend most of her days cooped up inside, pursuing her indoor hobbies. She mostly made use of the studio her father had built, taking the time to refine some of the art she’d worked on over the semester. 

The house that the von Hresvelg’s owned was massive. It had to be considering how many family members lived in it. Uncles and aunts, Edelgard’s own older siblings before they’d moved on to their own business ventures, and of course, the patriarch of the family.

It was an empty home most days, even with the holiday season nearing. Edelgard reckoned that it would likely just be her and her father again for the Saint Seiros Day feast. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. It meant she would finally have her father to herself, without board members or her uncle taking whatever they said and twisting it later.

It also meant it would lack the formality that a full family banquet would have. 

Edelgard thanked the Goddess for that. Tedious, hours long meals where everyone toasted to her father’s health and the family business were odious at best, revolting at worst. She would be seated somewhere far from the siblings she liked, and even farther from her father-despite the fact that when he stepped down, she would be inheriting his share of the business. 

“I thought I might find you here, El.”

Swinging around, Edelgard smiled without reservation, knowing the voice in an instant. Her father was smiling as well, though it was a tired thing. He leaned heavily against a cane, but looked every part a CEO in his tailored suit. He must have come directly from his office and known just where to find her. 

“Father, it’s good to see you.” Edelgard abandoned her stool to give him a hug, pressing her face into the suit-breathing in the smell of fresh mint and his after shave. It was a scent that brought Edelgard back to being young and innocent again, sitting on her father’s knee during meetings. 

“And you. I’m sorry I’ve been missing you the past few days.” 

“It’s fine. I’ve kept myself diverted,” Edelgard brushed his concern aside and disengaged from her hug to grab a spare chair for her father to sit in. “How have you been? Your letters keep me updated when I’m at school, but it’s always good to hear directly from the horse’s mouth.”

“Quite!” Ionius chuckled, sitting across from his daughter, a quiet smile on his face. “I’m as well as I can be with the board swarming like vultures, waiting for me to drop.”

“Father…” Edelgard frowned, hands balling into fists against her thighs. Ionius raised a hand, shaking his head. 

“Sorry, that was maudlin. I am well. My leg doesn’t bother me as much with the new physical therapist I’ve been seeing.”

“I’m glad you stopped seeing the one that Ferdinand’s father recommended. He was terrible.”

“I’m sure that was the intention.” Ionius shook his head, “As I’m sure that the whole affair that started my decline was in part due to the board as well.”

Edelgard remembered the night vividly. A car ride with her father-the brakes failing-the weeks in the hospital waiting for him to wake up. The way her hair, once a soft brown went the silverish hue from the stress and shock of it all. Staying with an uncle who simply didn’t care enough. The way the company seemed to...change.

There was never enough to press charges, or accuse. But they both knew well enough. With Edelgard set to inherit due to her other siblings various business interests, and her father being the controlling stockholder of the company...it was a perfect set up for an accident. She’d moved past it though, and she would be ready to ascend when the time came.

“Let’s not talk about that now, Father.” Edelgard shook her head, “I’d rather talk about happier things with you.”

“Of course. How was the Winter Gala? Your mother sent me a picture of you and Dimitri all dressed up with your friends.” Ionius’ voice was wistful as he spoke of his ex-wife, despite how amicable they’d managed to handle co-raising Edelgard while separated. 

“It was wonderful.” Edelgard flushed, “I had an amazing time.”

“_With _ someone I imagine, by your smile.”

“What gives you that idea?” Edelgard didn’t bother trying to fight the grin on her face. It was no use hiding things from her father, who’d taught her how to read people at her knee. She would rather be open with him, in this private time.

“I may not buy your clothing, but I know that you have never been to Remire High School, and you have never willingly bought yourself a sweatshirt.”

Edelgard flushed, ducking her chin in the ample space of the hoodie she was wearing. It was true enough. She was wearing one of Byleth’s old hoodies, the one that Byleth had pressed into her hands as she was leaving a little less than a week ago. She’d already pilfered three shirts from Byleth, but this was the crown jewel. It felt like a hug, warm and secure, and it smelled just like Byleth after a long day. 

“Fair enough. It’s true. I went with...someone special.”

“He’s an athlete then?”

“_She _ is on the Fencing Team with Dimitri, yes.”

“Ah.” Ionius paused, and then chuckled, “I shouldn’t have assumed, forgive me.” He leaned forward a bit, smile warm, “Which one was she? In the photo I mean.”

“The tall one with the blue hair, in the suit. Byleth Eisner.”

“Oh! She was quite handsome.” Ionius winked at his daughter, laughing, “You picked a fine one, El.”

“Father, please,” Edelgard couldn’t help but join her father in his laughter, hiding her mouth behind an oversized sleeve. “I’d love for you to meet her, but she’s staying on campus with her father over break.”

“So he’s the new coach eh? Eisner…” Ionius stroked his beard, thoughtful, “He was something of a rising star when he was a student if I recall. He became a coach soon after. If I recall correctly, he had to leave after it was found out that he was having a relationship with a student.”

“Really?” Edelgard blinked, “I knew that he left under less than ideal circumstances but I had no idea…” Jeralt was a little more than twice his daughter’s age, and it was only then that Edelgard put two and two together. The woman in the photos on Byleth’s desk, looking so young and full of life, was Byleth’s mother. She had been a student after all?

“Yes. It didn’t help that she was a sibling of the President.”

_“Rhea?”_

Edelgard had never been fond of the President, a woman who on the surface seemed serene, but had been known for harsh punishments for students caught besmirching the school’s reputation. She_ had _ wondered why Rhea had taken such a liking to Byleth, coming to congratulate her on wins and praising the Fencing Team. She was Byleth’s aunt. 

Why hadn’t she known?

“Yes. They kept it quiet, with the help of some of the board, myself included.” Ionius sighed, “It was a messy affair. Rhea was heartbroken that her sister decided to run off with Jeralt instead of staying with her. I’m glad that he came back though, if only to heal old wounds.”

“Quite.”

Later than night, when Edelgard was laying in bed, her phone pressed to her ear, she asked Byleth about it.

“Rhea?” Byleth’s voice was surprised, “Oh yeah. We are technically related, I guess.”

“You guess? Byleth, she’s your _ aunt_.”

A quiet chuckle, “One who didn’t care about me until after my mother died and I was all that was left of her. My mother said that because she was the youngest and looked the most like her mother that Rhea was always too involved in her life.”

“So now she’s projecting all of that on you?”

“Trying to anyways. My father helped me know that I’m my own person. And while I carry my mother’s spirit and live, I’m not her.” Edelgard could almost see the shrug that accompanied the words. 

“I guess I should be more polite to her then, since you’re related,” Edelgard teased, and revelled in the laughter that came from the other line. 

“Nah, it’s more fun for me to watch her try to be polite to you when we’re together when you don’t buy her whole act.” Byleth finally wheezed, “How’d this even come up?”

“My father asked about whose sweatshirt I was wearing.”

“Oh, you’re wearing it right now?” Byleth’s voice sounded so happy over the connection, that Edelgard giggled, huddling further into the fabric. 

“I am. It’s been a godsend when I go to bed. And I only said good things about you to him, by the way.”

“Are there any bad things that can be said about me?” Byleth teased.

“To most? Yes. You’re too serious and deadpan. No one can tell when you’re joking except me and Dimitri.” Edelgard rolled her eyes, “Also you forget that not everyone else has as much endurance as you. I’ve heard about those workouts you put the team through.”

“Ouch.” It was a deadpan an answer as Byleth could have given, and Edelgard giggled even more.

“Goddess, I already miss you too much. How has it only been a week?”

“So only around three weeks left right? We can make it,” Byleth assured, her voice low, “I miss you too. I’m not sleeping as well without you here.”

“You could break into my dorm room and steal one of my pillows? It smells like my shampoo, as least.”

“Break in?” Byleth snorted, “As if you didn’t give me a key.” A pause, and a sigh, “I might do that. I’ve been trying to work out before bed to force myself to sleep, which probably can’t keep happening.”

“So did you just work out?” Edelgard felt something stir in her, at the thought of Byleth’s post workout lounging came to mind. She thought of the sports bra and compression shorts as she sprawled across her bed, her hair wild against the pillow. There would still be a light flush to her skin from the cold and workout. 

“Yeah, I took a run to the stadium and did stair reps.”

_ Oh. _

Edelgard shifted again, pressing her legs together under her blankets. She bit her lip, face flushing a little. She might as well try, right?

“So...what are you wearing?”

“My...clothing? The ones I wear for running. You know what I wear, El.” Byleth’s voice was confused, and Edelgard could almost see the tilt to her head, and the furrow to her brow. It was an adorable image. Which was the opposite of what she needed right now.

“_Byleth_,” Edelgard groaned, “I’m trying to…” she covered her face with her arm, embarrassed despite the fact no one could see her, “I’m trying to picture how you look right now...get it?”

_ “Oh." _Byleth’s voice sounded a little breathless, “Okay. It’s the orange sports bra. The one with the thinner straps? And my black compression shorts. I _ was _ wearing my warm up shirt earlier.”

Edelgard let her hand drift under her blankets, down towards her hips. 

“And under the compression shorts?”

A strained chuckle, and some breathless words, “Those pink panties you didn’t believe I owned.”

Edelgard’s own laughter was sparse at the thought. She knew the exact pair, and could picture them under the shorts Byleth was so fond of. She closed her eyes, trying to transport herself into Byleth’s room. She suddenly felt an ache in her chest to reach out as embrace Byleth, as if she weren’t hundreds of miles away. 

“What about you?” Byleth’s voice was growing a little hoarse, “What are you wearing?”

Edelgard smiled, breath hitching, before letting Byleth experience the same ache as her.

\--

The last week of the winter holiday break the sports teams went back to campus. Edelgard knew this from last year when Dimitri complained that the dining hall options were basically nothing. She’d laughed at him and told him to suck it up then.

This year he’d sent her a snapchat of a selfie with Byleth. 

She wished could murder him sometimes. 

When she was packing on the last day of her break before her plane trip back to campus she was a little puzzled that she was getting a phone call from her brother. They mostly communicated through text, and while he had agreed to pick her up tomorrow, she wasn’t sure what would warrant an actual phone call. Thus, she warily picked up the phone.

“Dimitri?”

“Hey uh, El?” There was a lot of chatter in the background, all voices Edelgard recognized as the Fencing Team, egging someone on. 

“Is something wrong? You sound...worried.” Edelgard paused in her packing to listen to her brother call behind him for someone to shut up, and she started to get the feeling something rather...stupid was taking place. 

“No! Nothing crazy just uh...Just wanted you to know that this was _ not _ my idea and I had _ no _part in it happening.”

“It? What is _ it?”_

From beyond the microphone’s range, Edelgard barely made out someone calling for the phone. Dimitri protested, “No-are you serious? Cap, you’re _ killing _ me, you know that right?” A frustrated groan and a pause, “Hang on, your girlfriend wants to talk to you.”

The phone shifted hands, and it wasn’t a few moments before Byleth’s telltale even voice was in Edelgard’s ear.

“Hey El.”

“Hi,” Edelgard frowned, “What’s going on over there?”

“Oh,” Edelgard could almost hear the shrug in Byleth’s voice, so nonchalant it was, “I’m getting my hair dyed.”

“_What??” _

It must have been loud enough for Dimitri to come back over towards the phone to protest again that he had no part in this before someone pushed him away. Byleth waited for that to happen before speaking again. 

“Yeah, I lost a bet with the team and so I have to dye my hair.”

“What bet?”

“Oh, a training thing. I wanted to motivate them to work out over break, so I said I’ve do whatever they asked if they all beat their PBs in conditioning training.” Byleth sounded so _ proud _ despite what was happening, “And I guess most of the team wanted to dye my hair, so here we are.”

“What color?” Edelgard tried to imagine her girlfriend with anything other than the distinctive dark hair, but came up short. And a sort of deep terror overtook her thinking of what her teammates might make her dye it to. 

“Oh, it’s something light, I think. They had to bleach my hair first, so we’re dying it in a few hours. I’ll be sure to send a pic.”

“They _ bleached _it?” Edelgard’s voice was almost a squeak. 

“Yeah. No worries though, I trust that Hilda won’t screw it up.”

From beside the phone, Hilda must have heard and piped up grabbing the phone, “Don’t worry Edelgard, I wouldn’t give her back to you looking anything other than fabulous. We’ll talk to you later!” 

Hilda’s cheery voice was the last thing Edelgard heard before she was hung up on. She considered calling again, but knew that Dimitri wouldn’t dare answer her call at this rate. So she would have to wait, and go back to packing.

It was a little more than three hours later than Edelgard’s phone buzzed with a group of pictures. A little hesitantly Edelgard swiped her phone open to look at what had been wrought. 

Well. It could have been much worse.

The photos showed that Byleth’s hair had undergone a rather shocking change. She could see why they had had to bleach it after all. It was a bright, nearly white green. The hue reminded Edelgard almost instantly of her other family members-and how Rhea would probably be thrilled by the development. 

But still-it didn’t look bad. It made Byleth’s blue eyes pop, and Hilda had clearly made sure the tone they chose wouldn’t clash with Byleth’s skin tone. 

With the photos was a text simply reading ‘_what do you think?’ _

Edelgard smiled, bringing her phone up to her mouth for a moment, as if to kiss the person on the screen, before lowering it to text. 

_ ‘It’ll do nicely.’ _

\--

The plane ride back to Garegg Mach was uneventful, thankfully. Goddess only knew that Edelgard had been on worse flights in her years. What had distinctly been awful was the delay, leaving her starving by the time she landed, three hours after when she had first anticipated. 

She’d texted Dimitri to let him know but hadn’t received a response. She could only hope he hadn’t been forced to go to some practice and left her stranded with only rideshares to get back to campus. She’d sent a text Byleth’s way too, apologizing that she was going to miss their lunch date. 

At least Byleth had been in contact with her the whole time, keeping her company through text. 

When she finally got out of the gate she scanned the crowd of people waiting and expected to find her brother, standing tall above the crowd. She scanned for the blonde while walking but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted something else. 

The shock of bright hair was new, but the gentle smile and relaxed stance was familiar. So was the varsity jacket and joggers. Edelgard’s heart lurched in her chest at the sight of her.

Byleth had come. 

Edelgard wasted no time, jogging up to her, colliding into her girlfriend for a hug. The older girl chuckled, her arms wrapping around Edelgard easily. She hummed, the sound vibrating through Edelgard and instantly the stress of travel washed away. She was back where she belonged. Right in Byleth’s arms. 

“Welcome back, El.”

“How did you even-Where’s Dimitri?”

“Oh, I stole his car.” Byleth shrugged, voice flat. She fished into her pocket and pulled out Dimitri’s car keys. She gave them a little jingle with a wry grin.

“You...drove here?”

“I told you I’d get my license.”

Edelgard surged up, grabbing Byleth’s jacket to pull her down for a searing kiss. Propriety be damned. It helped that Byleth responded in kind, weaving her hand through Edelgard’s hair. The whole moment was just a little too romantic. Edelgard felt as though her chest could burst with affection. 

When they finally parted, Edelgard’s cheeks were flushed. Byleth’s face was dusted pink, a fond smile on her face. Byleth placed a kiss on Edelgard’s forehead lightly. She cocked her head slightly towards baggage claim. 

“Should we get your stuff?”

“...Yes-I-” Edelgard pulled back, brushing her hair back, “Forgive me that was...unbecoming of me.”

“It’s okay.” Byleth’s smile never faltered. She found Edelgard’s hand and weaved their fingers together. “I missed you too, you know?”

\--

“You really got your license just to pick me?” Edelgard asked later in a diner, sitting across from Byleth, sipping on her hot chocolate.

Byleth plucked a fry from her plate and shrugged, “Well, yes and no. Dad said he it would probably help if I could drive one of the Sprinter vans for meets and off campus training. So over break I got my license and I got van certified.” She popped the fry in her mouth, munching on it. “It sounds more romantic if I say I got it just for you though, so let’s go with that.”

Edelgard hid her laughter in her mug, shaking her head. How very like Byleth. Practical and yet romantic despite it all. 

“Yes, lets.” 

She put the cup down, regarding her girlfriend across the table. Beside her hair, nothing had changed about Byleth. And it had been so easy to fall back into those familiar patterns with her. She bumped her foot against Byleth’s under the table smiling. 

“So what now?”

“You mean after dinner?”

“I guess.” Byleth leaned forward a bit. “I mean...tonight. I know you just got back but...” 

“But?”

Byleth bit her lip, running a hand through her hair, “Well...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay the night? There aren’t classes until the day after tomorrow after all.”

Edelgard blinked, her heartbeat ratcheting up. Her fingers around her mug twitched. She would be lying if she said she didn’t want to join Byleth. But she just knew Dorothea would never let her hear the end of it.

“I missed holding you when I fell asleep.” Byleth admitted quietly, her eyes hopeful. “And I don’t have to be up early tomorrow for training so…”

“...I’d like that.”

Byleth’s smile was nearly blinding in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last section, which will probably be mostly smut and some good good fluff to finish is in the works. My laptop is currently hella borked though, so all my work is being done on a tablet, which means the writing...takes.....forever......but I'm working on it. Feel free to see me complain about it on twitter because I'm going to be complaining about it until I finally get it fixed. Thanks for all the kudos and reviews from the last chapter as well! they were lovely and you all are great. I'll try to be faster with that last update. Promise.


End file.
